happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trekkie Trouble
Trekkie Trouble is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Splendid Featuring *Gus *Devious *SSSSSSuper Squad *Pierce *Stalks *Big Bullie *Ripper *Giggles *Petunia *Pop *Cub * Mole *Lifty & Shifty *Jestie *Queen Appearances *Truffles Plot Splendid heads for a science fiction convention, with Gus and Stalks trailing behind them. They show their IDs to The Mole and head in. Just then, Queen arrives. Mole asks for her ID tag, but she groans, having forgotten her tag. The Mole hears this and sends her away. Inside the convention, Gus is selling Star Tree Memorabilia, while Stalks is selling collectible action figures. Stalks winks at Gus, and Gus is unsure of what to make of it. Splendid, meanwhile, is signing his own series of comic books. Sitting next to him is Devious. Devious explains to him that it's his day off, and he is not doing any villainy today. Jestie gives Splendid a comic book to sign, but his felt-tip marker breaks. He flicks the piece away, causing it to shoot through Big Bullie, Ripper and Pierce's heads like a bullet, killing them instantly. Splendid doesn't mind this, and gets a new marker. He then sees Wonder Wanda selling bubble kits with Man-O-War sitting beside her, Tick-Talk selling clocks, and Webster selling bow ties. Splendid greets them as he passes by. He then sees Giggles and Petunia playing with a spear and a toy light saber. The battery goes out in the toy light saber. Wonder Wanda goes up to him and gives him new batteries, but Splendid refuses, using his laser vision to light the light saber. He walks away, with Wonder Wanda following him. Giggles slices Petunia with her light saber, causing her to be sliced in half. She throws the light saber on the floor, causing it to be set on fire. Tick-Talk arrives and uses his built-in fire extinguisher to put out the flames. He decides to follow Splendid and Wonder Wanda into the auditorium, taking Man-O-War with them. Splendid and his SSSSSSuper Squad walk up to the microphone. Splendid taps it, but it breaks. Wonder Wanda tries to give him a new microphone, but he tells her to be quiet. He then uses his sonic voice to make himself heard, causing an earthquake in the auditorium. Wonder Wanda manages to trap everyone inside of some soundproof bubbles. They pop, causing everyone to fall on the floor. Jestie arrives and sets fire to everyone in the auditorium. Tick-Talk, once again, uses his fire extinguishing function to douse the flames. Webster then captures Jestie in her webs and throws him out. By then, everyone has already burned to death. The SSSSSSuper Squad looks at Splendid disapprovingly. Later, Splendid, Webster, Tick-Talk, Man-O-War and Wonder Wanda walk out of the convention center and see Queen. Queen wants them to sign her new Splendid comic book, and they do so easily. Queen is excited, and she runs off into the street but gets run over by a car. Splendid and his team decide to walk away as the iris out begins. Deaths and injuries # Big Bullie, Ripper and Pierce get shot through the head by a felt-tip marker piece. # Giggles uses the charged light saber to slice Petunia in half. # When Wonder Wanda's soundproof bubbles pop, everyone in the auditorium falls on the floor. # Jestie lights everyone on fire, including Stalks and Gus, causing them to burn to death. # Queen gets run over by a car. Trivia * In the background, a character resembling Batman's longtime foe The Joker can be seen. ** Also appearing in the background is a Batman-like character. * Big Bullie, Ripper and Pierce are dressed like Klingons from the Star Trek series. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes